


The Guardian

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Experimintation, Gen, Kidnapping, Maybe Multichaptered, Minor Character Death, The Force, force bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: He doesn't remember his parents.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 319





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> i got really tempted to write this because it would be more of a challenge and an interesting pov to write from. i wanted it to be vague enough to appear from a child's, as well as whimsical enough, but with enough understanding to show baby knows whats going on around him enough to process it 
> 
> lemme know how i did!

He doesn't remember his parents. 

He could only ever recall glimpses of colors, of feelings, of warm presences wrapping around his own, of three fingers cradling him close, of a comforting presence from the two creatures lulled him and told him  _ “it will be alright”.  _ He can't remember their faces, what they looked like, or their physical forms, however, no matter how hard he tried. 

He’d been taken from them at too young of an age to remember them. 

He didn't remember his parents. 

But he remembered being stolen from them. 

Large, calloused hands of five fingers instead of three had grabbed him roughly, and the ever present Force had yelled at him to flee, to run, to get out of there. It screamed for him to fight back, to use it, to get away from them because they had no good intentions for him. 

But he wasn't able to make his small body move the way he wanted it to. When he wanted to run, his limbs merely wriggled. 

He'd wondered where his parents were, his guardians in the midst of it all. 

The smell of smoke and charred flesh and the Force’s confirmation, their spirits being cut off from his own was enough to tell him. 

And he'd cried and cried and cried, unable to do anything else. 

The creatures that had stolen him didn't seem to know what to do with him. They held him uncomfortably, sometimes on their sides, by the back of his cloak, by his ears or feet. He'd squeal his discomfort, wiggle best he could, but they didn't seem to care. Their ill intentions sang loudly to him not through his ears but ever connected presence to the Force. He wanted to run and flee, to find somewhere to hide, but he knew that it wouldn't be possible now. 

The Force whispered to him to wait, to idle, to endure their rough treatment. 

_ “Another will come,”  _ it promised as the creatures stuffed him in a small capsule.  _ “You must be patient,”  _ it hissed as the capsule closed, sealing him in darkness. 

And so he'd waited. 

He waited as he was moved around inside of the capsule, unsure of what was outside and waiting for him. Afraid of where the creatures were taking him. But the Force coiled around him, eased him.  _ “They will not harm you,”  _ it told him. He believed it. 

He continued waiting as the capsule opened no telling how long later to bright light that made him squint. He waited as they tossed him a dead frog which he readily devoured before they'd plunged him back into darkness. He waited when they opened it again some time later, new creatures hovering over him, studying him so close he could feel their breath hitting his face. They gave him another frog, and he swallowed it quickly, uncaring for the flavor or texture. He was starving, and it was food, and he didn't know when he would get more. 

The creatures above him spoke in a strange language. He could not understand him, and he did not like their voices. They sounded rough and loud, burning against his sensitive ears. 

A pouch was tossed between hands and the capsule shut once more. He was getting used to the darkness. 

The capsule opened again, and he’d found himself in a strange room made of metal. The air was cold, and he found warmth only in the blankets wrapped around his thin body. One of the new creatures from before stood in front of him, and had stared at him through large, red eyes, which he'd never seen before. He'd reached out, wanting to touch them as his curiosity had won over his fear. The Force had told him no warnings, anyway. 

The creature had recoiled at the sight of his hands, and spoke scratchingly at a few others of its kind. He looked around then at his new surroundings, gasping at the sight of stars so close behind a thin pan of a clear surface. 

The Force was stronger then, sliding between the stars. He knew they were in the void called space. 

Another frog was thrown at him, and his awe at the space was quickly replaced with the gnawing hunger he hadn't noticed before. He swallowed it whole just as before, coughing for a second as it stuck in the center of his neck before he forced it down fully. He sat back, stared at the creatures as they moved, before his capsule sealed shut once more. 

He would have been alone if not for the Force. The Force was the only thing to keep him company in the dark for so, so long. 

They only opened the capsule to make sure he was still alive or to toss him another frog. He grew used to the size and weight of the frogs, grew used to swallowing them down and eating nothing but them. 

There was a change in the Force as the air around him tensed, and his stomach did a flip. He was on a whole new planet. 

The creatures would let him out occasionally. To let him waddle around a little bit and feed him or water him before they would toss him back in his capsule. If it weren't for the Force, he would have had nothing to do, and would have gone stir crazy from being constantly shut in a small, dark space for most of his time. 

The Force kept him company, whispering reassurances, teaching him as many things as it could. It told him that help would be there soon, he just has to wait a while longer. 

He does wait, and he's given to another group of creatures. A large pouch is traded between them, and the new creatures had strange faces. Stranger than the last. 

They feed him frogs, and pretty soon that's all he knew to eat. 

A long time passed, and one day, the Force grows excited, whispering,  _ “He is here. You can trust the man in all metal.” _

The shifting of the Force outside of his pod makes his ears perk, and he pulled the blankets around himself tightly. The noises outside his pod were loud and hurt his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to cover them, but there was hardly any room. He wanted to hide from the noises, and from the strange sensation approaching him in the Force, but it continued to tell him not to be afraid, to wait, that a friend was coming. 

The pod opened, and he slowly moved the blankets from his face, ears pouring out on either side of him. Two creatures stood over him, staring at him just as everything else would. He stared back at them, at the man with a helmet most. The Force sang brightly around this man, and he cooed, even ignoring the blaster raised at him by the other, non-living creature beside it. The Force was telling him to trust this creature, to know that it wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

And sure enough, the helmeted creature shot its partner before it could shoot him. They continued to stare at one another, and he could sense its confusion, its curiosity, and its good nature. It held a hand out to him, and he took it without hesitation, finding its finger to be much larger than his own three. The Force danced along their hands, and he knew that this was the man he was meant to be with. A bond was cemented between them before he could even think of making one, and he hadn’t minded in the slightest.

He didn’t even close the pod as they left the building, which had allowed him to it up and look around at the planet he’d been on but had never seen before. The man had walked beside him, his body tense and at the ready for any attack. He relaxed his own body, knowing he was safe again, hardly even noticing when the Force grew a tad more quiet than it had been in a long, long time. He didn’t need it as much anymore. He didn’t call on it, only using it to read the intentions of any other creatures they run into. Including the shorter creature with the stout legs and greying hairs, that controlled the larger creatures he rode.

He waddled around on the dirt ground as soon as his guardian allowed him to, laughing loudly with delight. He hadn’t been out of that pod in a long time, so it felt good to stretch his legs and catch the frog he finds all on his own. This one tasted of dust and dirt, and it was drier than the ones the last creatures who had him would give him. He didn’t care, though. It was food, and the way his guardian and the creature had stared at him in astonishment was enough to make him laugh loudly again.

He didn’t like the small, hooded figures that caused his guardian great distress and annoyance, though. He was tense over their bond, and yelled loudly at them a lot. When they left them next, he was annoyed again, and exasperated as they travelled along the sandy ground. 

He did not enjoy watching his guardian fight the huge creature much at all. It was the largest creature they’d run into yet, and its fur was coated in mud and its teeth were sharp. It held no thoughts but to protect the egg in its nest; and while he didn’t understand why his guardian was trying to kill and steal it egg, he didn’t want him to die or get hurt.

He called on the Force then again, and it answered his call. He had never used it like this before, but he could scarcely remember one of his parents tapping into it such as this once. He lifted his hand in instinct, and the Force responded accordingly, lashing out and capturing the creature that was hurting his guardian.

It was hard work, channeling this strong, invisible force through his tiny body, but he’d held it as long as he could. He held it through the amazement his guardian was projecting through their bond, which nearly covered his pain and exhaustion from fighting such a ruthless beast.

He held it as long as he could, and then he’d fallen backwards, slipping into a deep sleep.

When he awoke again, he was no longer on the planet, but in another of the flying rooms in space. The Force was quiet, but he dropped himself from his pod anyway, fixated on the ball above him. He worked hard on removing it, and then chewed on it, ears dropping as his guardian took it away from him with a light scolding in his tone.

He tried to coo, to keep his guardian’s attention, but he was ignored. His ears drooped further, and he frowned, now questioning the Force’s judgement in people. How could this man be his guardian? He didn’t seem to care about him at all. He just wanted some attention, some love, after having none for years and years. He knew it had been years, becuse the Force tells him this.

They landed on a planet not long later, and he was glad his guardian didn’t close the pod so he could look around again. There were large, loud hunks of metal moving around them. There were many, strange creatures surrounding them, each going about their own buisness and making odd noises. And the wind whipped at his ears and face, throwing graveling and dust in his eyes. He tried to tell his guardian this, but he once more was not paying attention to him. He frowned and fell to silently watching the world around them.

He didn’t like the people his guardian took him to. They looked at him just like the old groups of creatures had, pointing strange things in his face and staring at him like he was a thing instead of a creature as well. Their presences were dark as well, the older one more so than the scrawny one, and he could tell they had no good intentions for him. He’d turned to look at his guardian expectantly, but he wasn’t even looking at him, his feelings muddled through their bond, but he could see the canister shaped too much like a pouch being handed to him.

He cried out as his guardian had finally turned his attention on him, unable to stop himself from crying at the all too familiar scene. Was his guardian, the one the Force had promised him for so long really going to just leave him here?

He flooded their bond with his betrayal, and he could feel the unsurity of his guardian’s return to him.

He didn’t really want this, right? He would stop them from taking him, right? He wouldn’t be shut back in his pod again for ages and ages again, right?

But a door slid shut and his guardian didn’t come after him.

The Force had lied, hadn’t it? Even though it had started whispering reassurances to him as soon as the door had shut. But he couldn’t believe it now, too busy staring at the door as his guardian’s presence grew further and further away, their bond filled with pain. Not just his pain alone, though.

The scrawny man stuck many needles into his arms and legs and poked him all over. He whined and cried, and wanted to go back to his guardian, but the scrawny man didn’t let him. It was scared and focused on him, before strapping him down and filling him with something that made him tired. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and make sure it wasn't going to hurt him, to watch for his guardian to come back for him, but his eyes slid shut without his consent, and he was quickly asleep again. 

Heat and the sound of blasts awoke him. The smell of smoke and burning flesh nearly made him cry again, but then he sensed that he was being cradled by his guardian, saw him protecting him, and he instantly calmed. He nearly cried anyway with happiness that his guardian had come back for him and hadn’t left him with the scary man and scrawny creature. 

He fell asleep again, unable to stay awake, but woke again at the sound of even more blast fire. His guardian was over him, staring down at him as the world was exploding in lights and sounds around them, and he could feel his guardian’s fear and distress through the bond. He tried to reassure him with a small coo, and his guardian's emotions grow more conflicted as he ran a finger along the bumps on his head. 

The world exploded again around them and his guardian picked him up, ran and ran and they quickly ended up in space again in the familiar room. They were both calming, and he wanted nothing more than the small ball from before, and he grew happy when his guardian dropped it into his hands. 

The room grew quiet, and he chewed happily on the ball, rolling it between his fingers and watching the back of his guardian’s head. He was focused on the view of space in front of him, and he could feel his worry and determination. 

But that was okay. He was glad to be back with his guardian. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all want another chapter?
> 
> and happy holidays!


End file.
